


Drink my love

by endboss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endboss/pseuds/endboss
Summary: According to Byun Baekhyun, the best way to get someone to notice you is by messing up all their orders. Too bad his target is a little oblivious.





	Drink my love

Baekhyun thinks he's a genius. Really, he is. Chanyeol and Jongdae may be shaking their heads at him from the other side of the table, but when were they ever right? Correct, never.

It's been two weeks since that angelic being stepped into the small coffee shop Baekhyun works at. Two weeks since that soft, melodic voice distracted Baekhyun from counting how many dots adorned the sweater of the adorable old lady sitting in the corner (there were at least 258).

Two weeks since Baekhyun watched helplessly as the handsome man left the building with both a green tea frappuccino and Baekhyun's heart.

To his surprise (and delight), the gorgeous piece of perfection returned the next day. And the day after. And the rest of the week, too. Baekhyun knew what that meant. It was _fate_. They belonged together. The only thing he had to do was to make sure that the ethereal guy realized it as well.

For the week after that, Baekhyun tried everything. He put on his tightest jeans that made his butt look amazing, used the most expensive eyeliner he owned, batted his eyelashes like crazy and always made sure to touch the man's hand when he handed over the finished drink.

But nothing happened. Either the guy is oblivious as hell or he's not interested and pretends not to notice so he won't hurt Baekhyun's feelings. Jongdae argued that it's the latter because Baekhyun and subtlety apparently can't coexist but Baekhyun knows he's just jealous that his butt isn't as firm and well-shaped as Baekhyun's.

So when he sat down with his two friends during his break to think of a better way to get into the beautiful man's heart (and pants), Baekhyun had a stroke of genius that lead him to his current situation of Chanyeol and Jongdae staring at him disapprovingly.

„You really think it's a good idea to mess up the guy's orders to get him to notice you? That's seriously the dumbest thing I've ever heard“, the tallest of the three, Chanyeol, said while scrunching up his face. It kind of made him look really ugly, Baekhyun thought.

„Chanyeol is right. It'll only get you fired, you know that Minseok wants his coffee shop to stay flawless. I still don't get why he hired you in the first place.“, Jongdae added with a shake of his head.

Baekhyun snorted in reply. „Minseok hired me because I'm the best at my job, obviously. And because I'm cute and he loves me.“ His two younger friends shared a defeated look. As much as they hated to admit it, Baekhyun was right. His boss and their fellow friend Minseok absolutely adored him. No matter how loud he was or how many glasses he broke, Minseok would always smile at him and tell him it's alright. That's why Baekhyun was sure his plan was perfect.

With a final sigh, Chanyeol and Jongdae gave up. If Byun Baekhyun had a plan, there was nothing you could do to stop him, even if they knew that this plan was meant to fail.

Baekhyun grinned. Now that he had his friend's „approval“, it was time to put his plan in action.

____

Yixing thinks he's a kind person. He always greets his landlord in the morning, helps his friends whenever they have a problem and never forgets to wish the cashier in the convenience store around the corner a good day. Right now, Yixing is headed towards a coffee shop his friend Luhan told him about. The older male kept telling him about how hot the owner (and his coffee) is, so Yixing decided to visit the place. 

The coffee shop looked fairly normal but had a cozy feel to it, the walls were painted in warm hues of brown and soft piano music played in the background. The barista was small and petite, so Yixing concluded that it couldn't be the owner. Luhan described him as a 'chubby-cheeked body builder', a description that didn't quite fit the bored looking boy at the counter.

Yixing ordered a green tea frappuccino, a drink he was familiar with, and as he waited he watched how the boy prepared his drink with shaky hands. He looked unbelievably nervous and kept stealing glances at Yixing while waiting for the mixer to finish. Maybe the boy just started working here? Maybe he was scared of making mistakes?

As Yixing left with his delicious green tea frappuccino, he made a mental note to return tomorrow to show the poor boy that he was doing a good job and didn't have to be scared. Yeah, Yixing really thinks he's a nice person.

When he returned the next day, the same pretty boy stood behind the counter and just like the day before, the barista looked at Yixing with big eyes and shaky hands. It confused him, he was certain that the boy would feel more relaxed when he returned. Maybe he didn't remember him? There must be a lot of customers coming every day, it was probably impossible to remember all of them, Yixing mused.  
And when he stepped out of the warm building, this time with a tall latte macchiato, he made a promise to visit the shop every day from now on.

A week passed, and when Yixing found himself standing in front of the small barista seven days after his first visit, he noticed with delight that the boy seemed a lot less nervous than on the first day. His pleased smile dropped though when his eyes caught the unbelievably tight pants the boy was wearing. They must've been at least a size to small for him and looked way too uncomfortable. Yixing couldn't fathom why the boy wore clothes like that. Maybe he didn't have any other pants? Maybe the payment he received at the coffeeshop wasn't enough to buy new clothes? He felt bad immediately and decided to buy the most expensive drink on the menu, hoping that it would be enough to support the pretty barista's financial situation.

The next day, he was shocked to find the other male with dark rimmed eyes. The heavy eyeliner contrasted nicely with his pale skin, but he had never seen the other wear it before so there must be a reason, right? It wasn't common for guys to wear make-up so perhaps he lost a bet with his friends and was forced to put the dark color on. Yixing thought about how embarrassing that must be for the barista so he made sure not to comment on it and just act like everything was normal. Anything to make the boy feel more comfortable.

Another day passed and Yixing went to get his daily dose of coffee. If he was honest to himself, he wasn't really sure why he was still coming back. The small barista seemed more relaxed now, but something inside of Yixing made him go again and again. It was as if he was infatuated with the pretty man, even though he only ever spoke a couple of words with him and still didn't know his name. It was strange, but Yixing chose not to dwell on it.

But when he opened the glass door and stepped into the cozy room, he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Relief flooded through his bones when he saw the barista in normal clothes, without make-up or any other shenanigans. He didn't know why he was so happy to see the boy in normal circumstances. His happiness was short-lived though, because when he reached the counter, the other boy kept blinking at him heavily. It confused Yixing. Was something wrong with him? Did he have problems with his eyesight maybe?

As the barista handed him his spare change with more rapid blinking, Yixing concluded that there must be something in his eye but he couldn't stop to get it out because Yixing was still there and he had to be professional. Yixing felt guilty, he didn't mean to make things difficult for the boy. So when the other finally handed him his drink, he left in a hurry so the other could fix his problem in peace. 

Oh, it was hard being such a kind person like Zhang Yixing.

____

Before Mr. Handsome visited the coffee shop for the first time, Baekhyun wasn't particularly fond of his workplace. Of course, he had a nice boss and his shifts weren't too bad, but work is never really fun. But today he felt excited. Today was the first day of his amazing plan.

Baekhyun waited for hours, excitement filling him whenever the door opened and another customer stepped in. To his dismay, he had to endure the disappointment of watching a hundred random people entering before the subject of his affection finally showed himself.

He was pretty much buzzing with excitement, his hands shaking uncontrollably and a large smile adorning his lips. „Welcome to Minseok's coffee shop! How can I help you today?“, Baekhyun greeted the attractive male when he arrived at the counter. Said man smiled at him cutely before taking a quick look at the menu. „I think I'm gonna take the hazelnut vanilla milkshake today.“ He finished his order with a confident nod and threw another charming smile in Baekhyun's direction. 

Hearing the man's beautiful voice again distracted Baekhyun, causing him to almost mess up his plan. Only when he reached for the vanilla syrup did he remember what he wanted to do. He quickly grabbed the container next to the vanilla syrup, reading the label that said 'strawberry extract' and put a few drops of it into his hazelnut shake mix. Taking a quick glance back to the counter, he realized the man busied himself with watching the people sitting at a table nearby, so he swiftly tasted a bit of the mixture and noted with content that yep, there's no way you could mistake this as a hazelnut vanilla milkshake. Grinning to himself, he poured the mixture into a plastic cup and handed it to the angelic being.

„There you go sir!“, he said with an extra cute smile, hoping to impress the other, but said man was too busy fishing his money out of his pocket. _What a shame,_ Baekhyun thought. _How can he not be instantly infatuated with my adorableness?_

Still, Baekhyun kept smiling until the man left the shop. As soon as the door closed, he giggled embarrassingly, already looking forward to hearing the beautiful guy's reaction. 

____

Yixing was 100% sure he ordered a hazelnut vanilla milkshake. Yixing was also 100% sure that the flavour on his tongue is strawberry. He left the small café just a few seconds ago, taking a sip of his fresh drink when he noticed that something's off. Raising the cup up to his eyes, he inspected the drink as if it will give him an answer to all his questions.

He took another experimental sip and yes, that was definitely not vanilla. It didn't really bother him, it still tasted great, but it made him wonder why his order got messed up.

Yixing decided not to worry too much about it. Maybe the vanilla extract stood next to the strawberry flavor and the barista accidentally grabbed the wrong one. Mistakes happen and Yixing wasn't one to call others out on it. He'll just return tomorrow and hope that this time, his order will be correct. 

____

To say that Baekhyun was disappointed was an understatement. He waited and waited and waited, but the angelic being didn't return. Was he that stupid that he wouldn't even notice when his drink got messed up? Or did Baekhyun accidentally mess up? No, he was absolutely sure the man didn't order a strawberry latte.

Baekhyun sighed. That didn't go to well but since when did Byun Baekhyun give up on the first try? Flipping his fringe to make himself feel more sassy, he turned back to the counter to serve his next customers. Now he only had to wait for the other to return. And Baekhyun knew he'd return. Who could resist the awesomeness that is Baekhyun (and Minseok's unbelievably good coffee)? 

Apparently not the handsome man, because he returned just a day later at the same time when Baekhyun busied himself with wiping the empty tables. The second he saw Sir Sex On Legs enter the building, he rushed back to the counter and pushed Jongin, his co-worker, into the kitchen. The younger boy was too busy dozing off anyway, Baekhyun thought, he basically just saved him from Minseok's wrath, or something.

Putting on his most charming smile, he turned towards the godlike man to take his order. „Welcome to Minseok's coffee shop! What can I get you today?“. Mr. Gorgeous shot him a small smile before turning towards the menu hanging on the wall, giving Baekhyun the perfect opportunity to stare at his face. Which was totally not creepy. Baekhyun watched the way his hopefully future husband's perfectly shaped brows furrowed in thought and how he jutted out his lower lip in a slight pout.

It made Baekhyun like him even more and for a second he was so distracted by the other's perfection that he nearly missed his order. „A medium Earl Grey please.“, he said, smiling and showing Baekhyun his two perfect dimples. God, Baekhyun wanted to lick those dimples. Before he could do that though, he needed to get the dimpled perfection to notice him. „Right away, sir!“, he replied, turning around to prepare the 'Earl Grey'. Since the last time the sexy man didn't notice the different flavor, Baekhyun decided to go for something more...extreme. 

After preparing the Earl Grey the way it was supposed to be, Baekhyun added a few drops of sweetener. And with 'a few' he actually meant 'a lot'. He watched with satisfaction as the sweetener mixed with the delicious tea. After he made sure to stir it a few times, Baekhyun took a small sip. His face instantly changed into an expression of disgust, he almost felt like puking as the intense sweetness invaded his taste buds. That was definitely close to disgusting. 

Putting a lid on the paper cup, he turned back to that fine piece of ass, who was busy typing something on his phone. Baekhyun frowned. What if he was texting his lover or something? Up until this point, Baekhyun hasn't considered the possibility of the luscious lad being taken. But it's not like it mattered, Baekhyun knew he was cute enough to make anyone leave their partners.

„Here's your order, sir! I hope it's according to your taste.“, Baekhyun said in a cute voice, trying to hint that he should come back if he disliked it. Hot dude just gave him another smile that showed off his dimples before thanking him and paying for his tea. When he turned around to leave, Baekhyun made sure to check out that sweet behind. The way it softly swayed from side to side almost made him swoon, if only he could touch it...

A clanking sound from his left made him jump a little though, and he looked up to see a glass of water on the counter and Jongin right next to him. „For your thirst“, Jongin said, before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Baekhyun made a mental note to tell Minseok that Jongin sleeps at work. 

____

Yixing always loved tea. Even when he was still a child, he drank a lot of it. The only thing that ever bothered him about tea was that it wasn't sweet enough. He liked everything sweet, chocolate, candy, tea. When he still lived with his parents, his mother would always shake her head at him for adding so much sugar, but Yixing couldn't help it.

Before leaving the coffee shop, Yixing grabbed a few of these way too tiny bags of sugar sitting on a counter near the entrance. He hoped no one saw how many he took, it was definitely not a normal amount. Outside the shop Yixing took a quick sip to test how many bags of sugar he'd need, but he felt surprised when he realized that the tea was already unbelievably sweet. His eyes widened and he took another sip. Yes, there was definitely a lot of sugar in it.

And Yixing loved it.

It was just right! Exactly the amount he liked! Maybe the coffee shop made all their teas that sweet or maybe the barista noticed that Yixing liked sweet things. Either way, Yixing felt happy. His tea tasted amazing and he didn't even need to change anything! Though now he had a lot of these sugar bags in his pocket. He should return tomorrow to give them back and maybe order another tea, he thought.

And Yixing would never admit it, but he kinda wanted to see the cute barista again, too.

____

 

"What's wrong with this guy? Is he stupid or something? I mean, I put like, I don't know, twenty spoons of sugar in his tea. How the fuck do you not notice that?"

Jongdae and Chanyeol shared an annoyed glance, rolling their eyes at Baekhyun's rant. This was the nth time they had to hear about the others complaints. Chanyeol groaned, roughly patting Baekhyun's shoulder. "Yes, yes, we know, he must be dumb. Maybe you should just give up on him?" He couldn't hide the hopefulness in his voice, maybe they'd be lucky and Baekhyun would finally come back to his senses.

"What? No way! He may be oblivious but ugh, have you seen him?" The oldest raised his cup to his lips, taking a big gulp to prepare himself for his speech. At the same time, both of his friends leaned back in defeat. When Byun Baekhyun started, there was no stopping him. "He literally has the face of an angel but his body? Damn, he probably sold his soul to the devil for it. God, I want to feel his body, his arms are godlike- fuck, I want to lick them, they must taste so sweet. And oh god, imagine being held down by his hands." Baekhyun took a deep breath, running his hands over his face while staring at the ceiling. "And did I already mention his face? He-"

"Yes, you mentioned it already", Jongdae groaned.

"-looks like an angel, so cute, so pretty but so fucking handsome and sexy too. I want to fuck his face. Or maybe he should fuck my face. Or just shove his dick up my a-"

The doorbell ringed and Baekhyun looked up to see the new customer. To his absolute delight, the object of his affection entered (of course, who else would it be, what a coincidence) the coffee shop and slowly moved towards the counter. Baekhyun immediately jumped up and hastily pulled on his apron. "Later bitches, I got work to do!"

Looking up, Chanyeol blinked in surprise. "I thought you're on your break?"

To no one's surprise, he received no reply.

Before stepping towards the counter Baekhyun stopped in front of the small wall mirror hanging by the employee entrance ("Always need to make sure I look absolutely charming for the customers, right?"). He fixed his hair and put on his sweetest smile. 'Today is the day. Today he'll talk to me.'

____

 

Yixing had always been his boss' favorite. He had no problem with it, he even enjoyed it, so being sent to get coffee for him was no problem. "Black coffee with milk, if you get me something else you'll get fired!" He had laughed at Yixing with his wonderful loud laugh, Yixing loved how the elder man was still able to joke sometimes.

So, as usual, Yixing walked into the warm little coffee shop he'd grown to love. The bell ringed above his head as he stepped into the building. Walking to the counter, he saw with surprise that it was unmanned. Only when he came to a stop did the cute little barista of his previous visits appear in front of him. "Hi! Welcome to Minseok's coffee shop! What can I do for you today?" 

The pretty boy seemed a little out of breath but Yixing ignored it. Must've been his imagination.

„Hello. One black coffee with milk, please.“ Smiling sweetly, he watched as the barista's cheeks turned red. It was endearing, really. 

If only Yixing had enough courage to ask him out on a date.

____

 

This was it, this was Baekhyun's chance! Finally he'd ruin hot guy's order so much that he just had to come back. And then the angelic being will confess his undying love for Baekhyun and they'll get married and have two kids and a dog, maybe. Though Baekhyun really liked cats, too. Maybe they should just get both.

Giggling quietly to himself, Baekhyun grabbed random ingredients off the shelves and mixed them together, creating some kind of brownish coffee-ice tea-mango shake mixture. It didn't look too bad but it definitely smelled awful. Baekhyun wrinkled his nose at the...intense smell. If handsome man didn't react at this, their relationship probably had no chance. It made Baekhyun want to cry but he had to be strong. He was a young, cute, sexy and unbelievably charming lad and everyone loved him, so Mr. Ugh-I'm-so-hot surely loved him too.

Nodding to himself, Baekhyun put a lid on the paper cup and turned back to the source of all his boners, smiling cutely at the man in front of him. „That'll be 3000 won, sir!“

When the gorgeous stranger handed him the money, Baekhyun made sure to let his hand linger a little longer, feeling the smooth skin of the other's fingers. Oh, how much he wanted to feel them holding his own. Or feel them up his ass. Baekhyun wasn't picky.   
He slowly dragged his eyes up, stopping at the abs he loved so much before resuming eye contact. Baekhyun really needed a break after this. His future husband looked at him in curiosity and Baekhyun wanted to slap himself. What was he doing, making Mr. Eye candy uncomfortable? With another sweet smile, he handed the piece of perfection his drink, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. "Here you go, sir! I hope you enjoy your drink!"  
Sexy guy hesitated, looking like he wanted to say something else and Baekhyun felt hope spark in his chest. Could this be it? Would beautiful stranger finally ask him out on a date now? Sadly, Baekhyun felt his hope disappearing as the man of his dreams shook his head slightly before smiling at Baekhyun again. "Thank you. I hope you'll have a good day.", he said, before turning around and leaving. Baekhyun kept on smiling until the marvelous being exited the coffee shop, and when the door clicked shut, he sighed heavily. Another missed chance. Running his hand through his messy hair, Baekhyun decided to just wait. Mr. Gorgeous would come back, definitely. He just had to wait.  
____

Yixing should've maybe told the barista that the order wasn't for him, but then he hesitated and now it's too late. The cute boy always seemed to put so much effort in Yixing's order, always giving his best with his contagious pretty smile. Now Yixing felt bad. Sighing to himself, he decided to just hurry back to his office before his boss got mad. The older man hated having to wait and Yixing did not want to ruin his own career.  
Speaking of ruining his career, his boss did threaten Yixing to throw him out if his coffee wasn't perfect. Thinking back to his past orders, Yixing decided to check it. Won't hurt anyone, right? He carefully opened the lid, letting the steam disappear before peeking into the cup. The hot liquid had a light brownish color, it definitely looked like coffee with milk. A smile tugged at his lips. 'Perfect, my boss will be-'  
He couldn't even finish his thought before the intense smell of his 'coffee' reached his nose and with quick movements, he held the cup away as far as possible and covered his nose and mouth with his hand before his breakfast came out again. He must've looked like an idiot, standing there with a cup of... _something_  
A small blush formed on his cheeks. He could hear the two woman near him whispering, probably about him, it wouldn't surprise him. Without thinking, Yixing stormed back into the coffee shop and walked right up to the counter, cheeks still flaming hot. The cute barista looked up at him in surprise, momentarily stopping his current task. Yixing felt embarrassed, he had to call the pretty boy out on his wrong order but how could he when the other looked at him like this? Honestly, he'd rather praise him for the 'coffee' and hug him and make him smile but this was for his boss! Yixing's life was practically in danger!

Huffing quietly, Yixing composed himself and faced the pretty boy. "Excuse me, my order-" "Finally!"

Yixing was dumbfounded. Did the barista really just interrupt him and- wait, why was he smiling at him like this? "Huh?", was all he managed to stutter before the barista took his cup away and grabbed both his hands. "I thought you'd never come back to ask. Did you know I was so close to giving up?" The boy shook his head softly before smiling cutely with a fond expression on his face. Yixing would never admit it but damn, his heart nearly burst out of his chest. "Of course I'll go on a date with you!"

Wait, what? Yixing's eyes widened in surprise and he only managed to splutter some nonsense before the barista continued talking. "Let's see... I'm free tomorrow, let's meet here at five. Is that fine with you?" Man, Yixing's hand sure felt sweaty, didn't the boy feel disgusted? Not that Yixing minded though, the barista had beautiful hands (and if he was being honest, Yixing had fantasized about holding them quite often).

"Hello?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Yixing turned back to the boy. Right, he asked him a question. Date. Tomorrow. At five. A date. _A date!_ Of course Yixing wanted that! Who could ever say no to someone this adorable? Momentarily forgetting about the 'coffee' and his boss _and the fact that he has about a thousand things to do tomorrow evening_ , Yixing enthusiastically nodded, watching with fascination how the cute boy's smile widened even more. „Great! By the way, I'm Baekhyun. And you?“

Yixing's brain was still stuck on date and only after a few awkward seconds did he realize what the boy said. „Ah! I'm Yixing!“, he said hastily, bowing slightly as he felt his blush deepen even more. „Okay then Yixing, I look forward to our date tomorrow!“ With a wink, Baekhyun walked around the counter until he stood directly in front of Yixing.

Yixing couldn't deny that he felt nervous with Baekhyun so close to him. The other boy looked at him a little hesitantly before glancing around the two of them. But before Yixing was able to ask him what he was doing Baekhyun leaned up and pressed a small kiss to his cheek. Freezing instantly, Yixing tried to comprehend what just happened. Baekhyun already pulled back and softly pushed him out of the coffee shop.

In a daze, Yixing watched as the boy waved at him, a soft blush adorning his cheeks. The cup of 'coffee' was back in his hand and he probably looked even more dumb than before. Not just that, but his boss will probably not be amused when Yixing comes back with a cup of...whatever this is. He couldn't care less though, he thought as a wide smile appeared on his face. 

He had a date with a cute barista called Baekhyun and that was all that mattered now.

 

____

 

„And that, everyone, is how the two of us met!“, Baekhyun ended his story, leaning back in Yixing's arms as the older man chuckled softly. The people around them cooed at them, congratulating them over and over again. It was by far the happiest day in Baekhyun's life and he was sure that Yixing thought the same.

„There you are!“, a voice called out to them. Baekhyun turned his eyes into the direction of the voice, instantly brightening up when he recognized Chanyeol and Jongdae walking towards them. When they arrived, Baekhyun and Yixing reluctantly parted from their embrace to accept their friend's hugs. „I can't believe you two are really getting married now. I thought for sure that you'd never end up together.“, Jongdae told them, shaking his head with a smile. It made the group laugh, thinking back to the time when Yixing first appeared in the coffee shop. 

Baekhyun only huffed in mock anger. „Well, I told you back then. I really am a genius.“ Turning around, he faced Yixing and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. „I'll gladly agree with you there“, said man replied, cupping Baekhyun's cheeks and pulling him into a loving kiss.

And for once, Chanyeol and Jongdae couldn't say anything against it.

**Author's Note:**

> [posting all my fics from aff here now]
> 
> Originally written for the reLAY Fic Fest!


End file.
